


Забыть собственное имя

by Kass_V



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Intersex, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass_V/pseuds/Kass_V
Summary: Он так долго хранил эти чувства, чтобы приручить этого хищника, и честность пьянит сильнее лучшего вина.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Забыть собственное имя

**Author's Note:**

> В н и м а н и е .
> 
> У интерсекс-персонажа специфичное строение гениталий, практически по шкале Прадера/Куигли, но не полностью соответствующее их правилам, поэтому если вам покажется, что откуда-то не оттуда что-то не то вытекает или что-то не то набухает - вам не показалось, так и должно быть.
> 
> Возможно позднее буду добавлять отдельные части и превращу этот фик в маленький сборник драбблов про эту парочку.

— Что тебя беспокоит, мой падаван? — обращаясь к ученику, Ней’Джуул даже не поворачивает голову; На самом деле, пассивной эхолокации хватало ему, чтобы… «увидеть», что Зеро уже некоторое время, опёршись о стену спиной, старательно сверлит взглядом спину учителя, листающего архивные записи в мини-компьютере.

Они уже пару дней как сделали остановку в старом убежище Зеро на Одессене — вымощенной в скалах то ли пещеры, то ли сети помещений, которые нагай использовал в качестве своей личной маленькой штаб-квартиры. Несмотря на общий климат планеты, в самом убежище было прохладно и немного влажно. На вид неуютно настолько же, насколько, с первого взгляда, неуютен и сам Зеро; Много камня и металла, много серого цвета. Даже от лаконичности оформления мастер-джедай чувствовал какой-то легкий дискомфорт, хотя он в принципе рос в обстановке без лишних украшений в интерьере.  
Но при этом всё это было до безумия удобным и приятным вопреки виду, даже стены в какой-то момент захотелось просто потрогать… и наощупь они действительно были приятные. Горная порода, отполированная до специфического матового блеска, гладкая, но не до скрипа под пальцами. Пахнет пряностями: падаван любит благовония. Говорит, они его расслабляют, и, похоже, это так. Он никогда не позволял себе просто зависать в своих мыслях при учителе. А сейчас парень вздрагивает и старается побыстрее вернуться в реальность, переваривая слова мужчины и генерируя в мозге ответ.

— А? А, да… Не беспокоит, просто размышлял… интересно. Это про вас, не побоюсь отметить.

— Хм, и чем же я тебя заинтересовал? — Эти слова немного смущают ученика.

— Эти… отростки у вас на голове. Не то что бы я встречал много тогрут, но… мне казалось, обычно их всего только три, а не четыре? Или мне только кажется?

Ней’Джуул издает легкий смешок и слегка поворачивает голову в сторону Зеро, так, чтобы было видно его профиль.

— Во-первых, они называются _лекку_. В одиночном числе — _лек_. И да, ты прав, как правило, у представителей моего народа их суммарно только три: два боковых и один сзади. Иногда, как в моем случае, спинных лекку два, возможно из-за какой-то мутации, ну или это просто генетическая особенность. Или что-то в этом роде. До сих пор это мне не мешало, так что я особо не занимался исследованиями на эту тему. Что-то ещё?

— Хм… Да, но я не знаю, прилично ли у вас спрашивать подобное.

Като вскидывает брови. Не только из-за самого предупреждения и намерений Зеро, но и из-за самого факта того, что его ученик довольно честен с ним. Зеро, конечно, это исключение из правил как падаван; Он не мальчик-подросток, а вполне себе зрелый молодой человек. Однако, учитывая его прошлое… откуда такое доверие? Нет, скорее, даже просто честность. Является ли это просто ответом на отношение к нему Ней’Джуула, или это куда более глубокий вопрос, чем кажется?

— Я слушаю.

Нагай мешкает.

–…Нет, правда, это, я думаю, будет слишком. Забудьте.

— Зеро, — мужчина на стуле поворачивается к нему и смотрит в глаза, — Вопросами меня не спугнёшь, почему я слушаю, чтобы ты не хотел у меня спросить. В конце-концов, тебе стоит мне доверять, потому что я твой учитель. А я хочу доверять тебе, потому что ты — мой падаван.

Зеро сглатывает, и в Силе от него волнами фонит неуверенность.

— Ладно, — он говорит на выдохе, — Можно потрогать?

_Можно потрогать?_

Вопрос раздался эхом в голове и застал мастера-джедая врасплох. То есть, как бы… Это допустимо, но это весьма неловко и тогрута не может предугадать, как он отреагирует на это. Но в первую очередь он обеспокоен даже не столько о себе, сколько об ученике. Он не совсем понимает его мотивов, хоть и не чувствует от него ничего, кроме искреннего интереса, а использовать Силу и залезть в разум Зеро — значит нанести удар по его доверию. Более того, так как его родная планета находится Неизвестных Регионах, то информации о культуре его народа в что в голонете, что в архивах довольно мало (вдобавок, Нагаи сами по себе неплохо изолировались от остальной галактики), и мастер Като не знает, какую подоплёку может иметь такой вопрос в контексте культуры его падавана. Ну, или в контексте отношения его к учителю.

 _«Тебе нужно самому учиться доверять.»_ — наконец-то раздается в голове, и тогрута решает немного отпустить ситуацию.

–…Ладно. Можешь потрогать. — он поворачивается обратно к мини-компьютеру и скучным архивным данным, всеми силами делая вид, что особого отклика у него такая просьба не вызвала.

А Зеро не верит, вот вообще не верит, что он правда это спросил и ему разрешили. Он даже щипает себя за руку и, поняв, что ему не кажется, переносит вес на ноги, отходя от стены, и подходит ближе к учителю. Ещё не смея трогать, он рассматривает лекку: белые, длинные, с диагональными неровными полосами светло-синего цвета, как у ворн-тигра, _Сила, да весь мастер Като это один большой ворн-тигр. Рогатый хищник. Хищник._ Падаван подносит руку ближе, и ещё до касания он чувствует, как лек излучает тепло. Прямо как обычная кожа. Обычная тёплая кожа…

— Вау. Теплые.

Ней’Джуул смеется.

— Ты ожидал, что часть моего тела будет холодная? Как ты только с людьми за руки здороваешься…

— Очень смешно, мастер. — Нагай дотрагивается до правого отростка, проводит по нему костяшками указательного и среднего пальцев, и орган и правда _безумно_ гладкий, и приятный, как и ожидалось… Даже лучше, чем лекку у тви’леков. Да, он трогал. И не сильно впечатлился; Но лекку у мастера куда более приятные. Парень проводит по нему уже ладонью, заворожённый, даже не слыша, как едва ощутимые, аккуратные касания выбивают из груди учителя необычные вздохи, в то время как он старается все ещё сидеть смирно. Такая… нежная кожа, мягкая, _уязвимая_.

— А как вы это чувствуете, мастер? В смысле, как по ощущениям? — Он начинает немного нервничать, думая о том, а не переступил ли он черту, не стал ли задавать слишком интимные вопросы? Но слова будто сами слетают с уст быстрее, чем мысли успеют формироваться.

— Хммм, не скажу, что мне неприятно. — Джедай продолжает с невозмутимым видом изучать информацию из архивов.

— Кстати, а это правда, что они могут, ну… менять цвет?

Тогрута усмехается.

— Зеро, мне кажется, что тебе будет эффективнее просто найти в голонете справочник по ксенобиологии, чем мучить меня, — мужчина улыбается, не поворачиваясь к ученику, но нагай и так чувствует через их связь, как ситуация немного веселит учителя.

— Вы не ответили на вопрос, мастер. — Зеро игнорирует замечание и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ладно, ладно, не лезу со своими советами, — он приподнимает руки, чтобы жестом подкрепить слова, — Да, они могут менять цвет, в зависимости от эмоционального состояния. У твоего вида ведь, например, краснеет лицо, не знаю, от злости? Вот у моего народа так же, но с лекку и монтралами. Но для непривыкшего глаза иногда такое трудно заметить.

— Ясно… А насколько они у вас гибкие? — Он хочет ударить самого себя по лицу, потому что слова всё ещё говорят сами себя, он будто не контролирует их поток из своего рта, и из-за этого пробивает лёгким порывом стыда и непонятного смущения за излишнюю заинтересованность в мастере. Но учитель всё так же невозмутим, и падаван не понимает, чувствует ли тот все его эмоции через Силу, или ментальные барьеры все ещё кое-как держатся… Он не может осведомлять себя о стольких вещах одновременно, когда в голове назойливо вертится мысль о том, _что его мастер — хищник, и Зеро сейчас буквально играется с хвостом этого хищника_.

— Разрешаю тебе проверить самостоятельно.

И Зеро не переваривает эти слова; Ему понадобилось полминуты, чтобы осознать, что мастер действительно это сказал. Сказал так повседневно, так… непринуждённо, просто продолжив что-то листать в мини-компьютере, будто бы не падавана в личное пространство впускает ещё глубже, а так, о погоде с ним говорит. Затем нагай, действительно, собирается проверить: у него как раз появилась отличная идея для этого. Он заносит руки по бокам головы Ней’Джуула, захватывает заодно и передние лекку мастера, и складывает все четыре отростка вместе у него за спиной. Затем парень приоткрывает один из мешочков на поясе и достает оттуда одну из самодельных цепочек, — делать всякие украшения в свободное время когда-то было его хобби, и с тех пор много экземпляров сохранилось, — тонкую, но широкую, с красивыми вытянутыми звеньями, и скрепляет все четыре лекку вместе. Они на самом деле и правда куда более гибкие, чем кажутся на первый взгляд. А ещё их приятно трогать, и падаван не удерживается от того, чтобы продолжить это делать; Он обоими руками водит по отросткам, гладит, иногда немного сжимает, или слегка натирает подушечками пальцев особо зацепившие взгляд изгибы полос. Как раз в этот момент он замечает, что светло-синий на отметках приобретает куда более глубокий и темный оттенок. Что это значит? Мастеру приятн…

— Ну что, наигрался?

Парень вздрагивает и немного краснеет от внезапного вопроса, разорвавшего тишину и возвратившего падавана в смущающую реальность; Действительно, из-за того, что учитель так смирно и тихо сидел, ученик как-то даже увлёкся и не заметил, что его действия начали приобретать странный контекст.

— Я… прошу прощения, учитель, если доставил вам неудобства. — Зеро кусает губу, словив себя на мысли, что испытывает какое-то слабое, но странное _удовольствие_ , которое начинает немножко стеснять здравый смысл. В голове все ещё крутится та мысль про хищника.

— Всё в порядке. Пока что можешь продолжать, что тебе там надо. Только не протри во мне дырку, — Джуул усмехается, но очень надеется, что падаван не сильно обратит внимание на синеющие полосы, либо не придаст им сильно много значения. Нужно будет… скоро остановить его. Прикосновения разносятся по телу приятным теплом, причем в обе стороны: от середины лекку это тепло расходится как к основаниям отростков, так и к самым их кончикам… А вот уже из-за этого по телу начинают хороводом плясать мурашки. Они почти болезненным пятном плывут от шеи по плечам, спине и бокам, груди и животу, ниже, ниже, до самых кончиков пальцев. Надо сохранять самообладание.

— С-спасибо, — Зеро гладит лекку движением снизу вверх, одним нежным, невесомым касанием двигая кончики пальцев уже к рогам на голове учителя. Ох. Ох. _Ох,_ — кстати, об этих штуках… вы их назвали… мон-что?

— Монтралы. Это полые кости, и я ими слышу. Те же функции у тебя выполняют уши. — Об эхолокации Ней’Джуул решил тактично умолчать.

— Оу. Вау. — Зеро проводит подушечками пальцев по ним. Они твёрже, но куда глаже. Тоже приятные. И падаван абсолютно загипнотизирован тем, как они выглядят, и начинает слегка потирать полоски пальцами, снова. Нет, Зеро, как тот ещё путешественник, вполне себе искушён в плане знаний о том, какие формы и расцветки могут принимать живые существа. Однако, во-первых, он не встречал особо много тогрут, а во-вторых… Это совершенно точно какой-то особый шарм учителя, который заставлял нагая чувствовать что-то особенное в нем. В голове пролетает мысль о том, что эти касания учитель ещё и _слышит_ , и нагай может поклясться, что ощущения от всей смеси эмоций такие, будто если он мог бы опьянеть от прикосновений пальцами — он бы всенепременно опьянел. Если не уже…

Падаван прикусывает губу, а его щёки краснеют. Тогрута и так прекрасно это чувствует, как через эхолокацию, так и через связь с учеником в Силе: падаван буквально радиирует всеми возникающими эмоциями. И Ней’Джуул может разобрать смущение, стыд, какой-то странный восторг… Тем не менее, конкретным мыслям Зеро не даёт утечь в Силу, и мужчина, не желая самостоятельно проникать в чужой разум, может лишь попытаться догадаться о чувствах ученика, пытаясь избавиться от собственного смущения, которое он, к счастью, удерживает при себе. Правда, мини-компьютер и архивы давно забыты; Все мысли сосредоточены на вот этом маленьком клочке его тела, который падаван так старательно трогает и трёт, — а ведь это ещё не самые чувствительные места монтралов и лекку — а также на том, чтобы глубоко и спокойно дышать. Руки смыкаются на столешнице до белых костяшек, при всей алости кожи Ней’Джуула, и начинают немного ныть от напряжения. Тепло внутри начинает доходить до стадии невыносимости, и джедай уже жалеет о том, что впустил ученика в столь личное пространство. Но эти прикосновения, и теплое дыхание нагая между монтральных изгибов…

Ему _очень_ сложно сдерживаться, но это нужно прекратить. Немедленно.  
Он берёт себя в руки и делает глубокий вдох.

— Зеро. — Мастер-джедай резко встает со своего места и поворачивается к ученику. — Я чувствую, что тебя ведёт не только любопытство.

Падавана будто окатило ледяной водой. Он сделал несколько шагов назад и стушевался, отводя взгляд с извиняющимся видом.

— Я задам тебе вопрос, и я очень прошу тебя ответить честно.

Нагай молчит.

— Каким чувством ты ведом?

«Ох, мастер, знали бы вы, _каким…_ Вы бы миллиард раз отчитали меня, что это не по Кодексу.»  
Зеро засматривается на учителя. Он раньше не видел его плечи настолько открыто, без прикрывающих их лекку. Сейчас мастер казался куда более широкоплечим, чем обычно. Взгляд нагая блуждает по шее мастера, но ее краям и очертаниям, по притягательно торчащим из треугольного выреза нижней туники ключицам, по этой белой родимой татуировке в виде ровной полосы, тянущейся от самой нижней губы, по подбородку, горлу, кадыку, межключичной впадинке и _интригующе ниже,_ заставляя думать, где же она всё-таки заканчивается.

Ней’Джуул скрещивает руки на груди:

— Я жду ответа.

Зеро вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Хочется сказать очень много, начать с самого начала, с самого их знакомства, с того, какую сексуальную напряженность он почувствовал в воздухе во время их первого разговора; О том, как жар внутри разгорался всё сильнее от встречи к встрече, от совместных медитаций, от индивидуальных занятий пользования Силой, от тренировок: как же, как же, _как же_ Зеро заводится во время спаррингов, просто потому что в течение сражения учитель, вцепившийся в него изучающим взглядом, движущийся с такой ловкостью и наработанной годами опыта грацией, кажется ему безумно сексуальным; О том, как глаза сами цепляются за силуэт Джуула, — да, да, да, в мыслях ох никакой не мастер Като, — за его повадки, манеру двигаться, жесты, то, как он улыбается — о, Сила, как же хочется провести языком по этим клыкам, их у мужчины _аж две пары,_ — жестикулирует, общается; Что ноги начинают сами подкашиваться, когда тогрута включает вот эту свою треклятую манеру хищника и смотрит так, так, _так,_ что Зеро хочется забиться с ним в ближайшую подсобку и оттрахать, пока не начнут отваливаться ноги.

Его тянет к учителю, безумно тянет, ещё с самого начала, и если раньше эти чувства — не только потому, что так правильно и по Кодексу, но также и из-за личных опасений, — Зеро удавалось скрывать, то сейчас, в такой расслабленной обстановке, он позволил себе немного свободы и угодил в ловушку. Он не знает, как правильнее. Разумеется, с какой-то стороны, лучшая стратегия — это честность. Но как уместить все эти бушующие в теле ощущения в как можно более понятную и короткую форму? Он не хочет распинаться о том, как сильно ему хочется отсосать собственному мастеру где-нибудь в Храме Джедаев, быстро и рвано, боясь быть пойманными; Или как ему хочется, чтобы тот вытрахал парню всю память, заставляя забыть не только имя матери, но и его собственное; Как ему хочется, очень-очень многого из списка, о котором он думал каждый раз, запираясь в освежителе и нервно мастурбируя, испытывая ужасно жгучий стыд от того, что он своими мокрыми фантазиями — а также мокрыми пальцами, быстро-быстро скользящими по клитору в ритм рваному шумному дыханию и журчанию воды, — оскверняет орден, являющийся средоточием целомудрия и воздержания.

Эти мысли проносятся в голове за миллисекунды, и их нужно вместить в максимально короткую фразу, потому что Зеро чувствует, как он задыхается и его вряд ли хватит на многословные оправдания.

Вдох. Выдох. Лучшая стратегия — это честность. Он не ребенок, чтобы врать об очевидных вещах.

— Я ведом сильной привязанностью к вам.

Ней’Джуул мрачнеет, хмурится от осознания ситуации, и сердце от этого сжимается в маленькую болящую точку, а руки и спина холодеют. Он уже может предсказать каждое слово с точностью до буквы, может предсказать каждую эмоцию. Может предсказать, как пойдет этот диалог. «Падаван, привязанности это плохо, бла-бла, темная сторона Силы, бла-бла».

— Зеро, я всё понимаю, но я тебе уже не раз говорил…

В груди начинает щемить от накрывшей смеси протеста и обиды.

— Ничего вы не понимаете. — Выдаёт резко даже для самого себя, теперь чувствуя себя как раз ребенком, — Нет, ничего не понимаете, мастер. Я не мальчик-подросток, которого растили с установкой подавления своих тяг, меня не учили с детства от этого избавляться или сублимировать. Я взрослый человек со взрослыми желаниями, и единственная причина, по которой я до сих пор не перехожу черту, — это страх быть отвергнутым, страх заставить вас чувствовать отвращение ко мне. Я и так почти всю жизнь подавляю свои желания, прячу их подальше и поглубже, но меня, _в отличие от вас,_ никто не учил избавляться от них насовсем, и вы не представляете, насколько это, мать твою, трудно, когда вы постоянно рядом, и мне приходится проходить это испытание постоянно, постоянно, каждую, ситх ее подери, секунду, каждый оборот, когда вы находитесь подле меня, это невыносимо.

Кажется, мастер Като замер то ли от изумления, то ли от шока. Но нагай не останавливается.

— Я не каменный, мастер. Я живое существо из плоти и крови, и у моих плоти и крови есть нужды. И иногда они сводят меня с ума. Это не просто «вы мне нравитесь, учитель, поэтому я позаигрываю с вами», нет. Это глубинные ощущения, которые я не испытывал последние лет десять. Это то, с чем мне безумно сложно бороться, потому что оно настигает меня почти постоянно––

Като чувствует в их связи в Силе смесь странной обиды и печали от ученика, и, пытаясь всё переварить, ненадолго отключился от реальности, перестав слушать падавана ещё добрую минуту. Когда же включился обратно, то обратил внимание, что Зеро вздыхает.

— Я понимаю, что вы мне в этом всё равно откажете. — Ней’Джуул всё ещё молчит, не проронив ни слова, и ему почему-то кажется весьма интересным, что ученик решил всё за него, — Но могу я попросить кое о чем?

Тогрута вздыхает, закрыв глаза на секунду, и затем смотрит прямо в глаза ученику:  
— Конечно.

— Я прошу только об одном поцелуе. Не больше, не меньше. Это вы дать мне способны?

Мастер-джедай замирает на секунду. Он в замешательстве не меньше, чем его ученик; Конечно же, он не дурак, и всё это время прекрасно ощущал через ментальные нити, что чувствует нагай. Да, собственно, это даже в поведении чувствовалось: он всегда замечал эти неоднозначные взгляды, чувствовал, как от Зеро разит странным томным волнением в Силе, когда они рядом: он ещё ненастолько хорошо научился выстраивать ментальные барьеры. И не сказать, что мужчина не чувствовал ничего в ответ; Даже наоборот, он в какой-то мере разделял эти… странные эмоции, хотя и не совсем понимал, почему. Является ли это одним из аспектов их прочнейшей ментальной связи, или Сила просто решила подшутить над ними и именно так выстроить их судьбы и взаимоотношения — неизвестно.

В конце концов, он сдается. Один поцелуй ведь ничего не значит, верно?

— Хорошо. Это… я вполне способен тебе дать.

_Он потерпел поражение ещё до того, как сказал это. Он проиграл этот поединок ещё в тот самый момент, когда не прогнал эти чувства прочь из головы._

Ней’Джуул медленно подходит к ученику, _как хищник к добыче, думает тот_ , становясь так мучительно близко, что у нагая начинает сбиваться дыхание. Он рассматривает падавана. Белый, как снег, с заострёнными ушами, изящно-угловатый, будто выточен из минералов, покоящихся на самых глубинах пещер Илума. Но под черными одеяниями, обрамляющими довольно тонкий силуэт, кроется поджарое мускулистое тело, такое по-нагайски обманчивое, ловкое и сильное. Зеро изящный. Притягательный. Прекрасный. С длинными, смоляно-черными волосами, которые он обычно сбривал налысо, но несколько периодов назад сделал исключение и голыми оставил только виски. Вместо падаванской косички он носил цепочку: тонкую, идущую сначала вдоль головы, от затылка до переносицы, затем раздваивающуюся и болтающуюся под глазами, вдоль скул, ведя за уши и возвращаясь к затылку.  
Джедай уже знает, где они защёлкиваются — он настолько же наблюдателен за мелочами, как и Зеро. Мужчина аккуратно расстёгивает позолоченное украшение — ему давно хотелось это сделать, — и, не отрывая взгляда от серебристых глаз парня, такого растерянного и не понимающего что делать, сбрасывает блестящую безделушку куда-то на пол. Медленно обхватывает руками лицо ученика, располагая четыре пальца на его затылке, а большими пальцами гладя его острые скулы, проводя ниже, ко рту. Подушечкой пальца проводя по нижней губе, мягкой, но искусанной как Боган знает что, отчего ее захотелось искусать ещё сильнее, чтобы опухла и покраснела. Впрочем, это можно организовать.

Надавив на затылок нагая, мужчина приближает его к себе ещё ближе, вплотную, пока обмен таким нужным, до тянущего и пробирающего до костей возбуждения желанным теплом не становится практически пыткой. И он намеренно тянет эти болезненно длинные секунды в каких-то пустяковых сантиметрах от чужих губ, пока не чувствует, как ученик совсем перестает дышать, начиная дрожать.  
И _тогда-то_ Ней’Джуул наконец-то дарит Зеро то, чего он так жаждет: он смыкает их губы в протяжном, сначала застопорившемся от шока падавана поцелуе. Когда Зеро чуть приходит в себя, ему кажется, что он натурально сойдет с ума: он вымещает в этот поцелуй всю свою боль, всю теплившуюся в груди обиду на этот ситхами драный Кодекс джедаев и, в первую очередь, всю свою страсть, всё свое бушующее возбуждение, буквально сводящее сейчас пах практически до боли, подкашивающее коленки и забивающее живот нервными спазмами. Он кладет руки учителю на шею, а сам чувствует, как ладонь того соскальзывает с лица вдоль его собственной шеи, дальше по плечам и ниже, по лопаткам, на талию. Другая перемещается прямо на затылок.  
Они сплетаются языками, кусаются, вылизывают друг другу губы, Зеро умудряется поцарапать нижнюю губу аккурат посередине о клыки учителя; Они оба обкусывают ее в процессе, она опухает и начинает саднить, слюна смешиваеься с парой капель крови, во рту появляется металлический привкус, но Зеро так увлечен процессом, так старается не пропустить ни единой секунды этого драгоценного момента, что никакая ситхова саднящая губа не отвлечет его от того, чтобы провести языком по _этим клыкам,_ поцарапать о них ещё и язык, и изучать-изучать-изучать рот учителя, перемазывая все губы в слюне.

Он чувствует как рука на его затылке начинает сжимать волосы, оттягивая назад, но о, Сила, как же не хочется, не хочется, не хочется---

— Х… Х-Хватит.

Губы обжигает холодом, и изредка его перебивает теплое дыхание мастера. Зрачки Зеро расширяются, потому что он абсолютно не верит, что сейчас произошло. Ощущения абсолютно как после первого в его жизни убийства. Адреналин выбрасывается в кровь, циркулирующую с бешеной скоростью, ноги становятся ватными, а ощущение реальности полностью теряется, будто бы это всё — очень правдоподобный сон, но стоит вот-вот осознать, что это так — и ты просыпаешься. Но на самом деле это не так, и прокушенная губа все ещё саднит, а сам Зеро всё ещё смотрит как зачарованный на тяжело дышащего учителя, а эта клишированная ниточка слюны между их губами всё никак не разорвется к ситховой матери, просто колеблясь от дрожи их губ. Его трясёт, натурально трясёт, кажется, что он словил трип. Нет, хуже. Он течёт со своего мастера как сука.

Ней’Джуул смотрит на раскрасневшегося падавана, все ещё не смыкающего опухших покрасневших губ, а зрачки у него настолько расширились, что, признаться, на секунду тогруте показалось, что его слюна подействовала на нагая как психоактивное вещество (межвидовые контакты всегда имеют долю риска подобной реакции, глупо это отрицать). Но потом он отбросил эту глупую мысль, потому что мозг активно затуманивало это заразительное возбуждение, которое его падаван буквально источает. Джедай ещё несколько секунд всматривается в эти бездонные, дрожащие зрачки.

_Это было катастрофической ошибкой._

Он снова вцепляется в губы Зеро, и искусывает их ещё нещаднее, мужчина делает шаг вперёд, толкая парня и припечатывая его к стенке. Он водит руками по телу ученика, задевая множественные ремни и застёжки, дотягиваясь до чего сможет, чтобы расстегнуть. Мужчина выставляет колено между ног падавана, прижимая бедро к паху. Награда за это — сладкий, короткий полустон-полувыдох Зеро, а за ним следует инициативный ответ: парень скидывает мантию учителя, ловко расстегивает внешний пояс и помогает ему избавиться от роб, оставляя его в перепоясанной тунике, штанах и сапогах, взамен избавляясь от всего верха. Броня у него сегментарная, состоящая из корпуса и конечностей, частей которые надеваются поверх специального костюма из электроткани. Только его в этот раз, _ой-ёй,_ Зеро не надел…  
Поэтому когда Джуул буквально содрал с него корпусную часть легкого доспеха, горячую кожу обдало обжигающей прохладой, приятно ласкающей тело. На нагае всё ещё оставались сегменты на руках и ногах.

Ней’Джуул отрывается от губ падавана, отрывистыми касаниями-поцелуями спускаясь по подбородку, шее, ключицам, груди, животу, вниз, _вниз,_ и у Зеро абсолютно перехватывает дыхание, когда мастер встает перед ним на колени. Ему хочется снова себя ущипнуть.

Джуул прекрасно осведомлён об анатомических особенностях ученика. Он от и до изучил эту тему, чтобы лишний раз не тревожить парня лишними вопросами (в отличие от самого падавана, который мог бы прочитать про лекку и монтралы в голонете…). Поэтому его абсолютно не смутила представшая перед ним картина. Напротив, он, не останавливая свои касания губами в низу живота, ведет их ниже, по лобку, и когда он касается губами клитора — гипертрофированно большого, со швом, идущим вниз, похожим на уздечку на головке члена, — Зеро громко охает, и этот ох быстро переходит в полустон. Языком Джуул отодвигает капюшон, что вызывает незамедлительную реакцию: ему приходится придержать падавана за бедра, чтобы тот буквально не свалился от ощущений, захлестнувших разум.

Он проводит языком вдоль складок, позволяя скопившейся смазке вытечь, оставляя на языке солоноватый привкус, а затем стыдно тянуться вниз прозрачной ленивой ниточкой. Парень как-то инстинктивно расставляет ноги чуть шире, давая больше пространства для манёвра, но тем самым позволяя смазке вытекать ещё сильнее; Он сгорает, щеки почти буквально горят от осознания, как сильно он сейчас возбужден и как же мокро, именно _мокро_ внутри. Не влажно, не скользко. Мокро. Как сильно сводит ноги от самой ситуации, от ощущения влажного, покрытого его собственной смазкой языка, ласкающего чувствительную точку. А от взгляда самого мастера снизу вверх, застланного пеленой возбуждения, внутренности и вовсе завязываются узлом.

Шилиец проводит пальцами по половым губам, скользким от смазки, и медленно разводит их у самого входа. Эффект получается желаемый: парень коротко, рвано, громко стонет, а на пальцы падает ещё капля смазки. Мужчина повторяет это несколько раз, не прекращая аккуратную работу языком, затем обводит щёлку пальцами, и придерживает другой рукой Зеро за бедро, почувствовав, как тот пытается немного опуститься, чтобы насадиться хотя бы на одну фалангу.

— Мастер, _пожалуйста_ , — Столько мольбы в этой просьбе, что нагай начинает хныкать через стоны, изнывая от мучительно, невозможно, _невыносимо_ медленных и аккуратных ласк, никак не дающих ему кончить, только выдавливающих больше охов и стонов.  
Джуул обхватывает губами клитор, начиная посасывать, и падаван почти вскрикивает. Кончиком языка мужчина всё ещё ласкает кое-как, и теперь перемещает руку обратно на бедро Зеро, растирая по белоснежной коже смазку. Он держит крепко, не давая дернуться, чтобы падавану было не уйти от переполняющих ощущений, и от этого на бедрах остаются красные следы от пальцев. Он держит настолько крепко, что острые ногти начинают оставлять полосы. Като лижет, посасывает и ласкает осторожно, чтобы в порыве не задеть столь чувствительное место клыками, но становится настойчивее.  
Падаван кладет руки на монтралы учителя, направляя ближе, желая практически прижать к себе, уткнуть тогруту лицом в свой пах. Приятные, потирающие касания заставляют мужчину простонать прямо в процессе, и вибрация лишь дополняет палитру ощущений, выжимая из ученика уже стоны, переходящие во вскрики и мольбы.

И это всё так восхитительно, так переполняет, что внутренность Зеро будто бы наливается раскаленным бескаром, и, дёрнувшись всем телом вопреки цепкой хватке мастера, нагай словно проваливается в небытие. Сердце пропускает несколько ударов, а дыхание попросту останавливается, пока падаван ловит этот короткий, но такой до безумия долгий момент чистой, незамутненной эйфории. Он стонет и абсолютно себя не слышит, стонет и стонет, и ему практически _больно_ от того, как ему хорошо. Секундой позже тело размякает, он растерянно смотрит сквозь мастера, картинно отстраняющегося от его паха с открытым ртом, измазанным брызнувшей в момент оргазма смазкой, _всё-таки это был не просто «шов похожий на уздечку»._

Джуул сглатывает и облизывает губы, приподнимается, всё ещё крепко держа Зеро, и затем подхватывает его на руки. Парень весь обмякший, ватный, и поэтому охотно льнёт к учителю, желая все ещё чувствовать этот невыносимо необходимый жар. В голове каша, он до сих пор только-только отходит от ощущений, и ему не важно, куда его несут и несут ли вообще.

Только чуть сильнее приходит в себя, когда чувствует бросок и мягкое приземление на большую постель, и капризно хныкает, когда не чувствует тепла мастера — только прохладу простыней. Приходится сфокусировать взгляд: Джуул стоит около кровати, в полуповороте, медленно развязывая пояс туники. Грубая ткань лениво соскальзывает по алым рельефным плечам, открывая остальные белые родимые тату на коже, щедро покрытой шрамами. Но взгляд Зеро цепляется только за одно: за ту самую полосочку, идущую ещё от губы до ключиц, и он скользит по ней взглядом: Она идет вдоль груди, спускается вдоль мышц живота, только дополняя естественный рельеф, а затем ведет ниже, и когда она не заканчивается даже под поясом штанов, нагай чувствует, как всё внутри снова сладко сводит от нетерпения и интриги. Нагай спускается взглядом ещё ниже и прикусывает губу, видя, как штаны учителя тяжело натягиваются от эрекции. Едва прояснившийся разум снова начинает заплывать, а в мозге только одной красной непрерывной строкой плывет **«код красный код красный у мастера стояк»** , бред полный, но когда разум настолько затуманен возбуждением и все мысли сводятся только к тому маленькому пучку возбужденных нервов, требующих немедленного внимания, ничего более адекватного в голове и не может появиться.

Зеро тяжело дышит, перед глазами мелькают разом все его фантазии об учителе, _все,_ одна из них уже была претворена в жизнь и одна сейчас готовится к этому; Поэтому то, как медленно тогрута стягивает со лба и монтралов часть украшений, лишь оттягивая время, заставляет тихо проскулить, сводя ноги и сжимая бедра, сжимаясь всеми мышцами от истомы. Всё, чем он может пока что ускорить процесс — это скинуть собственные ботинки, слава Силе не коснувшиеся простыней. И только-только Зеро хочет приподняться и снять с себя остальные сегменты одеяний — Джуул нависает над ним и прижимает его к постели. Кажется, сердце пропустило ещё несколько ударов, потому что мастер снова целует его, жарко и властно, агрессивно, _хищно,_ кусаясь и царапая клыками, в то время как он руками расстёгивает наручные сегменты экипировки, снимая и швыряя куда-то вбок, затем спускаясь ниже и занимаясь поножами.  
Освободившимися руками Зеро обнимает мастера, притягивает, затем проглаживает руками сначала вдоль мускулистой спины, а затем по лекку, остановившись на основаниях и хаотично их потирая, в следующий же момент чувствуя от мужчины рычащий, протяжный стон прямо в губы. Они ненадолго отрываются друг от друга, чтобы набрать в легкие воздуха.

Ноги тоже обдаёт приятной контрастной прохладой, когда Ней’Джуул снимает остатки одежд и те тоже канут в лету где-то там вне пределов кровати. Тогрута прижимается к — и прижимает к себе, обхватив руками бледное тело, — Зеро, трется, и, кажется, это именно он пытается простонать, ощутив, как в бедро упирается стояк мужчины, но из легких выходит только вздох. Нагай теряет терпение и отвлекается от уже изрядно посиневших в узорах лекку, трется об учителя всем телом, вымаливая продолжения.

И когда Джуул трется головкой о щёлку, уже сам почти сходя с ума и изнемогая от желания, Зеро уже в голос умоляет.

— Мастер, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста, учитель, оттрахайте меня уже, я хочу забыть собственное имя—_

Слова превращаются один протяжный стон, выбивающий из груди остатки воздуха, когда Джуул одним медленным, тяжёлым движением вторгается внутрь, распирая всё нутро своим пульсирующим теплом. Зеро пробивает озноб; Он стонет, умоляет, лепечет непонятный возбуждённый бред, сплетая свой голос со стонами мастера, затем резко прерывает весь поток звука новым поцелуем, но стоны лишь приглушаются и губа только сильнее ноет от вибрации, затем они снова разрывают контакт, и тогрута опускается ниже, к шее падавана, кусая ее и оставляя засосы. Каждое движение мастера — забытая буква имени, своего, матери, отца, братьев-сестёр, друзей, напарников, кого угодно, но мысли теперь совершенной покидают мозг, уступая слетающему с губ потоку сознания, _да, мастер, ещё, ещё, пожалуйста, глубже, сильнее, умоляю, умоляю вас—_

Джуул вцепляется клыками в нежное плечо падавана, уже усыпанное засосами, расцветающими подобно макам. Перенеся вес на одну руку, освободившейся он гладит гладкое сильное тело Зеро, спускаясь касаниями вдоль живота, по рельефным мышцам, лобку, нарочно задевая пальцами клитор и начиная быстро, рвано массировать.

Зеро почти кричит, потому что это уже действительно немного больно— нет, если немного, то почему тогда это как кипятком по голой коже, почему каждое прикосновение — ожог, побирающий до костей, мурашками вдоль позвоночника, так, что болеть начинает уже и кожа, и всё тело будто бы превращается в один большой чувствительный нерв, воспаленный настолько, что непонятно, больно ему или хорошо, хочется ему стонать в экстазе или просто кричать в исступлении, словно от пытки?

Это всё так накладывается друг на друга, переплетается тугим узлом нервов глубоко внутри, узлом, который член учителя раз за разом задевает, задевает настолько умело и грамотно, что Зеро выгибается дугой, его тело непроизвольно дергает, внутри все сжимается и это так-так хорошо, так приятно, когда мышцы плотнее обхватывают и сокращаются вокруг плоти мастера, пульсируют, и парня словно отправляет в астрал, ему кажется, что он видит созвездия, нет, отправляется в гиперпространство, потому что картинка так же сильно размазывается, как и бело-голубые точечки звезд перед отправкой на гипертрассу до Корусанта превращаются в полосы. Он изо всех сил прижимается к Джуулу, стеная только возникающее в голове _«Нейджи, Нейджи»_ , единственные слова, которые смогли прорваться через практически оглушительные ощущения оргазма, захлестывающие тело до последней клеточки и затуманивающие разум до последнего нейрона.  
И это так хорошо, так _правильно,_ особенно когда мастер с утробным рыком кончает, заполняя нутро своим жаром, _раскаленным бескаром,_ оставляя красные полосы на белоснежных бёдрах, толкаясь ещё пару раз для завершенности картины, и обессиленно сваливается рядом.

Очень хочется слезть с постели и лениво побрести в освежитель, потому что между бедер всё перемазано смазкой и семенем, и прохлада довольно неприятная, но сил абсолютно нет, и холодно лишь до того момента, пока _Нейджи_ не сгребает его в охапку и не прижимает к себе, делясь теплом.

*******

  
Просыпается Зеро уже один, заботливо накрытый одеялом, чтобы не замерзнуть. Он осматривается: последствия прошедшей ночи ликвидированы _(или их изначально не было, как и самой ночи, а сам он сошел с ума?)_ , а экипировка падавана аккуратно сложена. Одежды учителя нет, как и его самого. Поэтому, на миллисекунду испугавшись того, что он совсем ушел, Зеро напряг разум и дотронулся его связи с Ней'Джуулом. Потоки Силы обволокли разум, успокаивая и давая понять: он все еще тут, просто не в самих помещениях. Поэтому, успокоившись, Зеро взял более домашнюю одежду и отправился в освежитель, по пути поглаживая уже посиневшие синяки на шее. Желания лечить их нет.

Помывшись и переодевшись, — шаровары и не джедайская, обычная туника с широким вырезом, — нагай, шаркая босыми ногами по холодному полу, выходит наружу на посадочную платформу по тихое шипение створок дверей. Сейчас раннее утро, но небо затянуто облаками, а туман застилает отвесную скалу, на которой находится посадочная платформа. Воздух холодный, даже немного морозный: дыхание превращается в полупрозрачный пар.  
Как Зеро и ожидал, мастер Като уже там, медитирует на самом краешке. Падаван не присаживается рядом, просто стоит, зачесывая волосы назад пятернёй, зацепившись взглядом за то, что лекку мастера бледнее обычного. Он чувствует в Силе напряжение, исходящее от него.

— Вас что-то беспокоит, учитель?

Тогрута вздрагивает от неожиданного разрыва тишины и растерянно смотрит в сторону Зеро. Он вздыхает, и ученик от этого очень напрягается. Ней'Джуул обратно отворачивает голову, закрывая глаза.

— Я, — Он ещё раз тяжело вздыхает, от чего сердце уже начинает сжиматься, — Я не знаю, как мне извиниться перед тобой.

— За что? — Глаза у нагая резко округляются. Не говорит ли он про...

— За то, что я забрал то, что для меня не было предназначено. За то, что я не устоял и потерял голову, — От Джуула разит виной и тревогой, и от этого как-то даже больно. Он похож на пса, который укусил хозяина и теперь прижимает уши и виновато скулит, чтобы его простили.

Мастер Като встает с места и поворачивается к падавану:  
— Чем я могу искупить свою вину?  
Он не смотрит в глаза, отводит взгляд, и это выглядит как-то по-дурацки.

— Нейджи,— От одного этого слова мастер-джедай сглатывает и выдыхает, вспоминая прошедшую ночь, — Ты не забрал непредназначенное тебе, — Белые руки скользят по груди мужчины, вверх, почти касаясь шеи, а губы обдает теплым дыханием падавана, — Ты взял то, что я хотел так долго-долго хотел тебе отдать. А что до вины...

Нагай растягивает бледные губы в лукавой улыбке, и учителю хочется ещё раз сглотнуть. Он смотрит на губы, и монтралы моментально темнеют от вида этой вертикальной ранки аккурат посередине белой губы.

— Она будет искуплена, если ты потеряешь голову ещё раз, — Ответ застревает в горле мужчины, когда Зеро придвигается вплотную и целует мастера, теперь уже спокойно, размеренно, чувственно. Спокойно, а не так, будто бы этот поцелуй — последнее перед тем, как взорвутся все звёзды в галактике, а черная дыра в центре поглотит всё живое. Нежно, ненастойчиво.

Наверное, руки на его талии можно считать положительным ответом.


End file.
